Never too close
by spunkransom12
Summary: Maximum Ride has had a tough life and now keeping her motto about never getting close to people will be put to the test when she meets her new foster family. Rated T just incase and I do not own Max Ride. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dear readers! I was inspired by a few people to write this story, I really hope its not too much like theirs. I really am glad they gave me this idea because it started me on writing again and I mean really writing. So thanks so much to **hannahbelle333 **and **wolflover777 .

I only ever loved two people, and both of them are gone now. Never get close to people, that was my motto, and I knew that it always would be. I use to not be like this, 'use to be' being key words. After the death of my mother followed by me little brother is when my motto kicked in and became my way of life.

Now I sat in the passengers seat of a car in silence. I watched the cars we passed thinking about my life. I was finally leaving the city and going to who knows where. In the back seat held my personal items which consisted of a backpack filled with clothing, my red radio, my collection of music, and my thick binder that held my art work and writing. I suddenly noticed that the car had stopped and we now sat in front of a huge Victorian house.

"Max this is your foster home," Kathy the social worker that was assigned to me stated cheerfully. I sat there in the car not uttering a word. I had to admit though it was a nice house, but I knew I could never truly call it home. We climbed out of the car, me grabbing my stuff and then making my way to the front door.

Kathy knocked on the door which moments after was opened by a small girl about the age of six. She stared at me for a little while with her blue eyes. It was then when she spoke that caught me by surprise. "Hello you must be Max, please come it." She said in a small, but confident sing song voice. "I'm Angel by the way." I really should have guessed her name would be Angel, she truly looked the part with her blue eyes, pale complexion, and perfectly blond hair.

Just as we walked in a women came in from what I guess was the living room She did have a mom hire to her, wearing causal, but nice clothing, while her hair was up high in a messy bun. "Hello Max," she said. "I am Doctor Martinez, but you can call me Dr. M. that's what all the other kids call me." I just looked at her and nodded. "Kids come downstairs and meet Max."

I looked to the stairs to find a girl hurtling down them, while another girl called after her. "Nudge slow down you don't want to scare the girl!" Right as I thought I would be tackled into a hug by Nudge, the other girl caught up to her and with a swift tug to the back of her shirt stopped her before I could be touched.

"Sorry about her she's just excited," the other girl explained. "I'm Ella and that's my adoptive sister Nudge."

"I can talk for myself thank you very much," Nudge stated proudly. "Mom adopted me when I was four years old, I'm 12 now and Ella is 14..." Just then Ella covered Nudges mouth up. Nudge seemed nice enough, but jez can that girl chat up a storm.

"I so beat you Iggy!" I looked up to find two boys one about the age of eight and the other about my age which is 16.

"No Gazzy you so didn't." Iggy replied with a smugness about it. "Oh…hey you must be Max. I'm Iggy, that's my brother Gazzy, and you seemed to have met our little sister Angel." I nodded at Iggy and although I didn't smile at him I also didn't glare. Now that I looked at the three of them I noticed the family resemblance just as I did with Dr. M. and Ella.

"Where is Fang?" Dr. M. asked the boys. Wow how many people are living here I wondered to myself.

"Oh he was finishing up a shower he should be out shortly." Iggy replied to her. "Speak of the devil here he is now."

I looked up to see the hottest guy I had ever seen. 'Stop it Max, remember your motto.' I mentally scolded myself. He came down wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a worn black t-shirt, he pulled off the outfits simplicity well. He had olive toned skin, dark messy hair that at the moment was wet, and dark eyes that held me captive.

"Hey," that was all he said looking st me to state that simple hello then looked down at the floor.

That simple 'hey' scared me because it might have just made the smallest of cracks in my wall I had built to protect myself. With his words ringing in my ears was what caused me to say, "hi." Just like his greeting to me it was a small word and since it really had no emotion behind it, it may have been nothing to some people, but to me it was the beginning of the end.

**Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction. Please comment on this story. Also I do not own Maximum Ride! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all my readers! I thank you all for reading my fan fics and hope you keep reading them. Here's my next chapter I really hope you guys like it. **

I sat at the kitchen table eating what they called "a family dinner." Maybe in some other plain of existence it could be, but I couldn't get close to them or anyone for that matter. So in reality this was just a meal with strangers.

The food was good, I had to admit to that. Dr. M. had made what was basically a Thanksgiving meal even though it was early June. I just sat there eating in silence as the others talked about their day. I learned something's though like; Nudge is the fashonista and though Ella is into that too, she also has a sporty side, Angel is the animal lover and will bring anything home, and lastly Gazzy and Iggy are the pyro's of the bunch. The only person I found out nothing about was Fang, which was proudly for the best due to my little slip up earlier in the day.

Just as dinner was finishing up was when Fang was really even addressed to directly. "Fang since your room is right next to Max's room why don't you show her to it?" Dr. M. asked him politely.

"Sure thing," he answered with a nod. "Are you done eating Max?" I looked up at him to find my eyes locked on his. Not wanting to look like a creep I quickly nodded back and got up from my chair.

We went upstairs in silence, it wasn't until we came to my door when Fang finally spoke. "Well here we are," when I made no attempt in opening the door he added, "your allowed to go in." I looked at him to see a slight smirk playing on his lips.

I opened the door to find basically my dream bedroom. It had royal blue walls, hard wood floor, a window with a window seat, and a huge bookshelf practically filled. Not to mention a walk in closet and enough space for someone to dance in…not that I would do that, no never.

"So what do you like it?" I jumped hearing Fangs voice. I hadn't realized that he had followed me into my room. I nodded at him trying to hide the smile that attempted to break through my poker face. "That's good that you like the room, I'll Dr. M. that." Fang stood there just looking me in the eyes, while I tried everything in my power not to stare back. Finally I broke away looking at the floor. "Ummm…you had a long day, I'll leave you to sleep," and with that he was gone.

I looked around to find that someone had already brought my stuff up to my room. I closed my door so I could get dressed in my pajamas, which were really just a pair of black Soffe shorts and a purple tank top. I didn't even bother unpacking, knowing that would make me even more attached to this place. I climbed up the ladder to my bed, and just as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up in my small bedroom that my brother, Ari, and I shared. I looked at the alarm clock that read 12:00 am. I looked over at Ari's bed to see it was empty, but my panic evaporated when I spotted him at the foot of my bed. He looked like a three year old should when he slept, he didn't look so broken.

Just then the apartment door slammed open then closed, causing Ari to jolt out of his slumber. Jeb was finally home. I knew he would be sooner since he had been gone for two whole days. Ari realizing this scrambled into my arms.

Jeb though I hated admitting to this was our father. He was never too fond of me. It was Ari though that he truly hated. See when my mom gave birth to Ari she didn't make it. Jeb blamed ari for this, which I always though was stupid, because even at the time it happened I was seven and understood this was not his fault.

Jeb stomped into our bed room and snatched my little brother from my arms. When I went to grab for him I got a swift backhand. Then went back to giving Ari his beating. Like many times before I ran up and tried to stop this, even if it meant me taking the beating instead. Jeb quickly caught me by my throat holding me like that until I was about to black out, but before that could happen he let me go. I collapsed into a coughing fit unable to help my little brother.

After what seem like hours Jeb left the room. I made my way over to Ari scared that if I made too much noise Jeb would hear and come back. When I made it to Ari I realized something was different about this beating and that difference was ari didn't wake up. That's when I started to scream.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please comment and review!**


End file.
